Childs Play
by Zarra Rous
Summary: The kids are playing a little switching game with their parents, before they were parents... but can their parents figure it out or will they get away with it.
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play  
  
By Zarra Rous  
  
Disclaimer: Insert favorite. CCS not mine and the lyrics belong to  
  
Dream Theater, not me.  
  
  
  
Feathers.  
  
Li watched as Sakura flew after her rebelling Dash Card, her wings gifted to her  
  
by the Fly Card.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Li turned to see Eriol standing next to him, dressed in his school uniform. "What  
  
are you doing here Hiiragazawa-kun."  
  
Eriol smiled mysteriously. "Ruby Moon."  
  
"Hai?" her voice replied from the darkness.  
  
"Keep Yue busy, will you dear."  
  
"Of course Master."  
  
Li looked around for her, but didn't see her and couldn't feel her aura.  
  
"What of me Master?" Spinal Sun asked as he padded up next to Li.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!!" Li screamed as he fell on his bottom.  
  
"Stay here with my cute descendent. I have to go see my half daughter." Eriol  
  
looked down at Li. Whispering a spell he placed a hand on Li's shoulder. "Sleep and  
  
dream Syoaran-kun. Dream of your future."  
  
Heavy lids hell over already dreaming amber eyes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* This world is spinning around me  
  
* This world is spinning without me  
  
* Every day sends future to past  
  
Syoaran groaned as he rolled over, clutching the pillow beneath his head. "What a  
  
nightmare. Hiiragazawa-kun with a talking panther." He opened his eyes to see his sun-  
  
filled bedroom in Hong Kong. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Xiao Lang breakfast."  
  
"Jiejie?"  
  
Syoaran started when his door opened and a woman who looked like his mother  
  
stuck her head in the door. "Xiao Lang hurry up."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"You had better be. Sakura made her delicious hot cakes for breakfast this  
  
morning."  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Syoaran rolled out of bed as soon as the door shut behind his  
  
older sister. Dressing quickly he ran down to the dining room, almost running into Kero-  
  
chan on the stairs. "Gomen Keroberos-san!"  
  
Kero-chan floated above the stairs his mouth hanging open. "Nani?"  
  
Yukito laughed softly as he stepped out to the shadows at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Syoaran-kun seems to be in a good mood this morning."  
  
Kero-chan sniffed the air a couple of times. "Sakura-chan made hot cakes this  
  
Morning for breakfast," he said as if that explained it all.  
  
Syoaran stepped into the dining room a small smile on his face. The smile faded  
  
however when he saw Touya sitting next to one of his sisters.  
  
"Ohayo Syoaran-kun." Kinomoto Fujitaka said as he placed a plate of food in  
  
front of his mother.  
  
"Nihao Xiao Lang."  
  
"Ohayo minna-san." Syoaran walked to his mother's side and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Kaasan."  
  
"Syoaran-kun can you come help me in the kitchen?" Sakura's soft voice called  
  
from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Just as Syoaran was about to open the door a crash was heard followed by  
  
shouting.  
  
"Meilin I thought I told you to stay out of the kitchen!"  
  
"But I wanted to help Sakura-chan!"  
  
Syoaran moved away from the door just before it was thrown open and Meilin ran  
  
out, a frying pan thrown out after her.  
  
"And stay out!"  
  
Meilin grabbed Syoaran's arm before he could go into the kitchen. "I wouldn't go  
  
in there if I were you."  
  
Syoaran sighed, "Yeah well Meilin, unlike you she asked for my help."  
  
  
  
- Translations -  
  
Jiejie - Oldest sister - Chinese  
  
Xiao Lang - Little Wolf - C.  
  
Ohayo - Good Morning - Japanese  
  
Nihao - Hello, good day, etc. - C.  
  
Kaasan - Mother - J.  
  
Hai - Yes - J.  
  
Li - Plum - C. (I just though this one was funny so I had to add it. ^-^ ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play  
  
By Zarra Rous  
  
Disclaimer: Insert favorite. CCS not mine and the lyrics belong to Dream Theater, not me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* You're fighting the weight of the world  
  
* But no one can save you this time  
  
Syoaran sat under the cherry blossom tree in his garden to think over what he had experienced that morning. He was married to a very pregnant twenty- five year old Card Mistress.  
  
"What did Hiiragazawa-kun do to me?"  
  
"Syoaran-kun are you alright?"  
  
Syoaran looked up to see Sakura. "Yeah, I'm okay Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura say down next to him, not with out difficulties. "I'm glad."  
  
Syoaran wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing? I mean I wasn't exactly the nicest this morning."  
  
"Or the most eloquent." Sakura laughed. "We're just fine."  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I talk to Mirror for a minute?"  
  
Sakura pulled her cards from her pocket. "I thought you might ask that. Mirror Card, Release."  
  
Mirror appeared before Syoaran and Sakura in her true form for a moment, before taking on the form of twelve year old Syoaran. "Konnichiwa Li-san."  
  
"Mirror why'd you take this form?"  
  
"Because this is Li-san's true form, Sakura-sama."  
  
"Hoe! Nani?"  
  
"Mirror do you know who I can ask about why Hiiragazawa did this to me? Because I sure can't think of any reasons for him to make this to happen to me."  
  
Mirror was silent for a moment. "Maybe Time or Dream. Of course you could always just ask Clow-sama."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiiragazawa Eriol."  
  
Syoaran scowled at the sweet card for a moment before saying very sourly, "I'm not talking to him."  
  
Seeing his distress Sakura hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Syoaran-kun. You'll see. We'll make everything right again, just like we always used to do."  
  
* Pull me under I'm not afraid  
  
* All that I feel is honor and spite  
  
* All I can do is set it right  
  
Sakura pulled two more cards from her deck after she replaced Mirror. "Time. Dream. Release."  
  
After the two cards appeared, Syoaran slowly explained what had happened. When he had finished, Sakura asked, "Is there anything you can do to help?"  
  
Time shook his aged head. "I cannot undo what Eriol-sama has done to Li- sama, Sakura-sama."  
  
"Hoe. demo."  
  
"The magic is stronger than I."  
  
Dream placed her tiny hand on Time's shoulder. "I can help."  
  
"Hoe! Really?"  
  
"Yes I can, but I will need Time's help. In order for me to find out why this happened and how we can fix it, I need to get into twelve year old Eriol-san's head. And I know I can do it through his dreams if Time helps me."  
  
Syoaran smiled at the card, "Arigatou Dream."  
  
Pulling away from Syoaran Sakura stood awkwardly. "Come on Syoaran-kun, let's leave Time and Dream to themselves. I'll make you lunch if you want."  
  
Syoaran's smile widened as he stood and followed Sakura into the main house. "I think I'd like to take a walk with you."  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at him surprised, "Hoe?"  
  
"If you're up to it." He shrugged. "If you want we can even go shopping for." he blushed.  
  
"For Nadeshiko-chan?"  
  
"Hai." He played with a button on his shirt. "She is kinda mine, and I kinda would like to get her something special. You know from her Tousan from before he was her Tousan."  
  
Sakura smiled one of her brighter-than-the-sun smiles. "I'd like that, and I know that whatever you pick out Nadeshiko-chan will love."  
  
Syoaran smiled and hugged Sakura, before he ducked his head and blushed again. "And to think I was panicking this morning."  
  
"Xiao Lang where have you been all morning?"  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Syoaran's mother. "Syoaran-kun was in the garden with me, talking to my cards."  
  
Falen scowled at Sakura, "I asked Xiao Lang."  
  
"And Sakura answered you Mother." Syoaran said in Chinese, before he turned and started to walk away. "Now if you don't mind Sakura-chan and I are going out."  
  
"Xiao Lang your behavior is inexcusable."  
  
Syoaran turned to glare at his mother. "Mother I am current twelve years old mentally, I don't know anything about being twenty-five or about what my life has become. I don't know anything past Sakura-chan chasing after her renegade Dash Card, and that baka Hiiragazawa scaring me out of my wits by having Spinel Sun sneak up on me. OKAY!!!!!"  
  
Sakura, wide eyed, pulled Syoaran away from his speechless mother, and gently led him towards the front doors. A moment later she hugged him tightly as she saw a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
  
  
Oooooooooh am I evil or what. or what I hope ^-^ anyways here's the translations for this chapter.  
  
Nani - What? - J.  
  
Demo - But - J.  
  
Arigatou - Thank you. - J. 


	3. Chapter 3

Child's Play  
  
By Zarra Rous  
  
Disclaimer: as usual Insert favorite. CCS not mine and the lyrics belong to The Calling, not me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* So, lately been wondering  
  
* Who will be there to take my place?  
  
"Li-kun! I caught it!" Sakura ran up to the prone body of twelve year old Li Syoaran. "Li-kun, Li-kun!" She shook his shoulder, her emerald eyes worried. "Wake up Li-kun." She smiled when he groaned and opened his eyes. "Li-kun, are you okay?"  
  
Syoaran sat up the confused expression on his face bringing his eyebrows together, "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned to see Kero-chan flying towards them, "Nani Kero-chan?"  
  
"I feel strange magic surrounding the gaki."  
  
Syoaran smiled, "That would be because I'm not your Li-kun."  
  
"Then who are you?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, age twenty-five, husband of Kinomoto Sakura-chan and father of the soon to be born Li Nadeshiko-chan."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Nani?!?!"  
  
Syoaran laughed in Kero-chan's face. "That's right teddy bear, I'm not who you thought I was am I."  
  
"You're laughing Li-kun. I've never heard you laugh before."  
  
Syoaran looked at Sakura and smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It's all because of you Sakura-chan, my Ying Fa."  
  
"How romantic!"  
  
Sakura laughed when Syoaran's blush deepened. "Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Konbonwa Li-kun."  
  
"Where is Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Eriol.um.oh. Hiiragazawa-kun. Why would he be here?"  
  
Syoaran scowled at Tomoyo. "Who did you think did this?"  
  
"Doesn't smell like Clow Reed's magic, but it kinda does." Kero-chan scratched his head. "It smells like the Li's and Sakura's too. Weird. I can't tell who the magic belongs to. only that it's purple."  
  
Syoaran gave Kero-chan a disbelieving look. "It can't be purple, because the only person I know who has a purple aura hasn't even been born yet."  
  
"Well there's also a trace of indigo."  
  
"He hasn't been born yet either."  
  
"Well what are you yelling at me for, I can't help it if you've got gaki in the future who are using you as a science experiment."  
  
Feminine laughter rang out at this.  
  
Syoaran glared at the tree the laughter originated from, "This is not funny Ruby Moon."  
  
"Of course it is Li-kun."  
  
"I'd like to see you get trapped in the body of a twelve year old sometime."  
  
"My aren't we feeling snippy today."  
  
"I'll have you know that I don't talk to stuffed animals Suppi-chan."  
  
"No you just ridicule them."  
  
Syoaran thought for a second, "True." He smiled, "But at least I'm not a stuffed animal most of the time."  
  
Suppi-chan growled as Ruby Moon laughed even harder.  
  
  
  
Translations  
  
Ying Fa - Cherry Blossom - C.  
  
Gaki - brat(s) - J.  
  
I hope I'm not confusing anyone with the time jump. I'm going to be doing that every couple of chapters of so. so I hope you get which chapter is in what time period. 


	4. Chapter 4

Child's Play  
  
By Zarra Rous  
  
Disclaimer: as usual Insert favorite. CCS not mine and the lyrics belong to whoever wrote them, though I know that Paramount owns the rights at least to the first set, the second set of lyrics are by Carly Simon. not me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* It's been a long night  
  
* Trying to find my way  
  
* And through the darkness  
  
* Now I'll finally have my day  
  
The next day after school Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syoaran walked to Sakura's house, dragging Eriol with them.  
  
"Why are you guys dragging me to Sakura's house?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "We're testing a theory."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Syoaran laughed, "You'll see, or rather they'll see." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can I borrow Change for a minute or two?"  
  
"I guess. But I'll have to ask first."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else." Syoaran whispered a quick spell, his school uniform changing into his traditional Li clan robes.  
  
"Sugoi!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "That was so cool and I even got it on tape."  
  
Eriol gaped at them. "You guys are insane. For all you know I could be your worst enemy and you're still talking about and doing your magic in front of me."  
  
Syoaran smirked, "Well that's because I know who you are ancestor. And if I trust you as far as I can throw you, and believe me that is actually pretty far, then Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan will trust you too."  
  
"Okay Li-kun. The Change Card will listen to you, but only this once."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Syoaran took the Change Card from Sakura's hand and pulled his sword. Holding the card facing him against the blade, he spoke, "Change Card, change me into the form which is true, show me as I'm meant to be. Change!"  
  
There was a bright flash of light and when their eyes cleared, all three kids gasped in shock.  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura cried out before ducking her head and blushing.  
  
Tomoyo only sighed with twinkles in her violet eyes, as she did a close up with her brand-new digital video camera.  
  
Eriol had the fish mouth thing going on, no words making it past his lips, his glasses almost falling off the end of his nose, his dark blue- gray eyes wide in shock.  
  
Syoaran simply smiled and glanced at the gold ring decorating the ring finger of his left hand.  
  
* It's asking for the taking  
  
* Trembling, shaking  
  
* Oh my heart is aching  
  
"Sakura-chan I'll go through your window, so that Touya-kun doesn't get suspicious." Syoaran said a few minutes later once everyone had recovered from their shock.  
  
Sakura nodded and then blushed when Syoaran leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How sweet." Tomoyo sighed dreamily, "Li-kun will definitely change for the better in the future. He's so much nicer and much more romantic. And to think it's all because of his love for Sakura-chan."  
  
'I can't believe I made them switch places. I was only trying to get my cute descendant to be an observer of his future, not for him to switch places with his future self. Something must have gone wrong, or maybe someone interfered, but which is it.' Hearing a giggle Eriol turned to look behind him, having sensed unfamiliar magic. 'Who could that have been?'  
  
"I'm home." Sakura called a few minutes later as she walked into her house, Tomoyo and Eriol with her.  
  
"Welcome home kaijuu."  
  
"I am not a monster. Besides I brought friends home with me, so be nice Niichan."  
  
"Konnichiwa Touya-san."  
  
Touya smiled at his sister's best friend, "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan." Looking behind her he saw the dark-haired boy who was with them. "And who might you be gaki?"  
  
Eriol was so deep into his thoughts that he missed the insult Touya had tossed his way. "Watashi wa Hiiragazawa Eriol des."  
  
"Konwa Eriol-kun. Watashi wa Kinomoto Touya."  
  
Eriol bowed slightly, "Konwa Touya-san."  
  
"Well we need to go study, so we'll see you later Niichan." Sakura said as she tugged Eriol and Tomoyo towards the stairs.  
  
"Hai, hai kaijuu." Touya watched the three go up the stairs before a smirk appeared on his face. "Can't fool me Sakura. I know the Chinese gaki is here, and I know he's not from this time. But I'll let you keep your secrets... for now." He picked up the phone and dialed a number very well known to him.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Tsukishiro des."  
  
"Yuki I need to talk to Yue for a few."  
  
There was a pause before Yue's annoyed voice answered. "What do you want?"  
  
"I think you should come over here now so we can talk. Something is up with the Chinese gaki."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Because if something affects him it effects Sakura."  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks Yue."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Touya laughed when the phone suddenly went dead.  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Konnichiwa - Hello - J.  
  
Konwa - Short form of Konnichiwa - J.  
  
Kaijuu - monster - J.  
  
Watashi wa - I am - J.  
  
Arigatou - Thank you. - J.  
  
Moshi moshi - Hello (Telephone only) - J. 


End file.
